1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan coupling devices and more particularly pertains to a new fan coupling device for increasing a space between a fan clutch coupling and a water pump output shaft of an eight-cylinder engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fan coupling devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,053 describes a device that allows for the connection of a drive fan to a water pump. An automotive fan space is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,663 and may be used for spacing of fans within particular vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be retrofitted to existing water pump output shaft to a fan clutch coupling so that the fan clutch coupling is spaced from the output shaft. This will provide additional room between a fan and a water pump for after market alterations to the manifold, fuel system or carburetor of an eight-cylinder engine.